Unexpected consequences
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: Kyle decides to go after Latnok with Jessi's help. But as they look for more information about their enemy they discover something that will change their life forever *Set after Electric Kiss*
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything apart from the idea for this fic. And i don't mind sharing it at all. I would love to see someone more talented then me take on this idea :)

* * *

It's been a week since Kyle and Amanda broke up. It was the most terrible time in Kyle's life and he was very grateful that his family and Jessi were there to support him. At first he thought that the sadness over his lost love would crush him and for a while it did. But then he finally decided to take Jessi's advice and focus all his sadness and anger towards a productive goal. Namely finding out more about the cause of all his problem- Latnok .

It wasn't easy but together with Jessi they dug deep. They started with Madcorp , Kern and Taylor and looked for any possible connection to anything that would point out more about Latnok.

So far they got a huge amount of information. But for the most it was useless. Madcorp was in contact with thousands of companies and tens of thousands of people and although some of them seem more suitable then others for a secret society of brilliant scientists and visionaries they had no way to confirm it.

They ran in the same problem with Kern. The man was a renowned scientist with extensive contacts and a career that spanned decades. Even when they crosschecked the results with Madacorp they got close to a hundred and fifty possible people.

As for Brian Taylor .The man was a ghost. He really knew how to cover up his tracks and the little information they found out about his clients was nearly useless

It was frustrating. Even with their combined efforts they couldn't crack the mystery of Latnok. And neither Foss nor Adam Baylin were returning his calls. He felt so powerless and…..

"Kyle" was startled to see Jessi. For a moment he had forgotten that she went out a few minutes ago to fix Josh's computer "Are you ok? You exhibit signs of stress and depression. Again"

"I am just frustrated Jessi. I thought that by now we would have something. Anything. But we are just hitting dead ends. I just want to…." he was rather surprised as Jessi grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door" Jessi what are you doing?"

"Taking you out . You need a break" she said with a clear and confident voice.

Kyle cringed. Usually he could sway Jessi to his point of view but when she got stubborn it was nearly impossible to go against her. And knowing her she wouldn't rest until she found a way to get him out. So he decided to let her do it. When thought about it maybe he really could use a break. The work was getting nowhere and when he wasn't working he couldn't help but strain to hear Amanda's heartbeat which was a torture.

And so borrowing Josh car they went out. Now that The Rack was off limits Kyle drove to the only other place that made him feel comfortable. JP's diner . He was halfway there before he realized something

"You don't mind if we go to the diner do you Jessi? Kyle asked. He couldn't believe that he didn't ask Jessi before heading there.

"Sure. Why would I mind?" asked a curious Jessi

"Well you died there. That must bring unpleasant memories" it certainly did for him. The sight of her lifeless body on the ground still visited him in his nightmares.

"I also have good memories from there so don't worry" she said smiling. Something she did more and more often since moving in with the Tragers. It was good to see her happy

Soon enough they reached the diner. Kyle smiled as the old man enthusiastically greeted them and brought them a chocolate shake and a cherry cola.

"I knew you two love birds would come back. Now just enjoy your drinks and stay as long you want to" said the man with a kind smile

But after hearing these words Kyle was suddenly preoccupied with another thought. With all the chaos he never really got to bring up the kiss he had with Jessi. It was a disturbing memory. It had started out normally enough but when they kissed the second time it became something more. He felt strange. And guilty . He shouldn't have had such an intense feelings from a kiss with someone else then Amanda .

"Kyle" Jessi who was calmly slurping her cola once again interrupted his troubled thoughts" please stop thinking about Latnok or Amanda"

"I wasn't" said Kyle but now he was trying to. A sinister secret society was less troublesome then to think about how or even if he should talk with Jessi about the kiss" I am just having some trouble relaxing"

"Do you want me to help?

"No"said Kyle quickly. He really didn't want Jessi in his head right now. It would be too awkward " It's ok I just…." Ane the he saw it. Right out there in plain view. Why didn't he think of this before?

"Kyle? You are zoning out again" Jessi said with a sigh. Helping out Kyle was not an easy task

"Cell phone towers" said Kyle excitedly " We couldn't trace the numbers on Taylor's phone but if we access the records we could find which towers his cell phone used. We could pinpoint the locations where made the phone calls to a few hundred square meters"

"And if we run a facial recognition program through all the cameras in the sector we could pinpoint the exact location" Jessi said adding the final piece of the puzzle" This would be great. Nice one Kyle. I'll get Josh's laptop from the car"

"You brought it with us?" said Kyle. He was used to Jessi doing rather strange things but he didn't really see why she would bring a laptop

"Oh yeah . I thought that if you kept zoning out I could work on it. You know to pass the time" said Jessi honestly as always and quickly went to retrieve it

And Kyle was left alone with his thoughts. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here. Everything here especially the carving on the table got him to think again about the kiss with Jessi. And he had no idea what to do about this

Thankfully Jessi came back soon enough and they got to work. It took quite a while but it felt good. Here seemed to just easier. Especially with kind old man bringing them drinks and pie. And then three hours later they finally got the breakthrough they were hoping for

"Yes! Got him! "said a triumphant Jessi who was currently reviewing the collected data "Look here at warehouse district. Seventeen calls from this address. Every Friday at precisely two p.m"

"It's an almost abandoned place. Do you think there is a Latnok installation there??

"Only way to find "said Jessi with her mischievous smile" So are we going?"

Kyle wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to risk Jessi anymore. It was bad enough that she nearly drowned because of him. This was his fight and he didn't want to get her involved. But she would never listen. He reasoned that maybe it would be safe if they only observed the building

"Yes let's go"

"Prepare the car. I'll met you in five minutes" said Jessi and then ran off somewhere. Puzzled Kyle headed for the car. Jessi always managed to be unpredictable. He wondered what she was up to

And exactly five minutes later he saw her again and froze in fear. Just like in the nightmares from that evening Jessi once again had blood streaming from her nose. Evidence that once again she went too far with her powers

"Jessi what have you done?" he asked almost in panic. He quickly reached out to touch her and use their connection to check how she was but she simply laughed and lightly swatted his hand aside

'Relax Kyle. I know my limits. I just thought that since the old man was so kind to us I could help him a bit with his illness"

"You healed him?" asked a surprised Kyle. Healing such a mental condition must have been incredibly complicated. He was always astounded how much power and skill Jessi had" Jessi we should have done this together. You could have been hurt"

"If we are going against Latnok it's better if at least one of us fully charged" said Jessi with a pleased smile. She was feeling really good about helping that nice old man and now she was really excited about confronting Latnok "Now get in the car. The warehouse is two hours away from her. We should hurry up"

"Jessi" Kyle said once they finally got on the road "please don't do such major things alone again.

"You should stop worrying Kyle. I can handle myself "said Jessi but seeing Kyle's puppy dog look she gave in "Ok I promise next time I'll call you ok?" I think I'll take a little nap. Can you please wake me up when we get there?"

'Of course"

The next two hours were the most peaceful time Kyle had in a while. It felt really good just to be on the road with Jessi. And he felt fascinated by watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. Like for once the burdens of her past and the world were lifted. Another thing he never noticed before was how vulnerable and delicate she looked when she wasn't putting up her tough front.

But this idyllic ride soon came to it's end. They had finally arrived.. He gently shook her awake

"Jessi. We are here. Are you feeling better?" he asked slightly concerned. He knew what a toll their powers could take on the body

"Yeah don't worry about it. I feel rally refreshed" she said with a confidant smile" Now let's go .The warehouse is two hundred meters in this direction"

Soon they reached the warehouse and Kyle was rather surprised at how little security there was. Just one guard and two well hidden cameras . This felt strange. Was this location insignificant? Or did Taylor want to keep a low profile?

"Well this looks easy" said a rather disappointed Jessi. She was looking for a bigger challenge

'Prehaps there are more people on the inside" said a worried Kyle. He was rather happy without possibly dangerous challenges. "Let's try to hear what's going on on the inside"

He took Jessi's hands and they both opened their connection. Both concentrated on enhancing their sense of hearing. It became more and more intense. Soon they were could clearly heart the guards heartbeat. They pushed harder and heard the machines inside. They pushed even harder to the point where their other senses became duller and now they could hear each individual sounds from the machines. But no other heartbeats. Incredibly all of this guarded by just one man . While still reeling from the surprise of finding no one inside Kyle lived through his second surprise as Jessi diverted a portion of their power to short circuit the cameras. He quickly broke off the connection

"Jessi what are you doing?"

"Making It easier to break in? I thought that this was the plan?"said a perplexed Jessi. Sometimes she didn't understand Kyle's reactions

"I am not sure. I think it might be safer if we just….

"Kyle" interrupted an annoyed Jessi. She appreciated a little attention but the whole overprotective thing was annoying. She was not Amanda she could take care of herself' It's just one guard. We will never get such an opportunity again. You know I am right"

Kyle reluctantly nodded. He didn't like it but Jessi was right. It's wasn't likely that they would get another chance at this

"I guess you are right. Then we need a plan I suggest we make a diversion by using the car then we can split and …

"Or" interrupted him Jessi with bemused expression as she bent down and picked a piece of brick from the trash and proceeded to throw it with formidable accuracy at the guard taking him down instantly" we can do that….relax Kyle I didn't kill him. I know where to hit to just make him unconscious. Now shall we go?"

This time it was Kyle who sighed. He had to admit that Jessi's ways were much quicker and very effective but they still seemed wrong to him

When they got inside they found out why the whole complex was guarded by just one man. As soon as they entered the front door they were confronted by a second heavily enforced steel door with an R.P.X 16 encryption. Even with all their knowledge and power it would them days to break through this

"We will never get through this in time" sighed Kyle. He was hoping to finally find something that could help but once again they reached a dead end. Jessi didn't seem to be willing to give up but he knew this system and knew that it was futile pursuit" ….Jessi inputting random combination will never….work?" Kyle was stunned as the door made a slight beeping noise.. and opened" How did you know the combination?"

"I tried inputting Brian's computer password in reverse" she said in the satisfied tone. Eavesdropping could very useful

The laboratory inside looked quite impressive. It was small but seemed to have state of the art technology. And strangely a lot of paper folders neatly stacked everywhere. They began to systematically check the whole lab. It looked like the digital version of the information was in an outside location and the computers were strictly for monitoring whatever this lab was supposed to do. All the information needed for reference was in the paper folders. It seemed strange but Kyle guessed that it was one way to ensure that no electrical glitch could interfere with the data. And it would make any attempts of copying the information unnoticed quite hard. Still it seemed quite strange

They soon split up with Jessi checking the information in the folders while Kyle began inspecting the equipment. Somehow it seemed familiar. Seven minutes later he had managed to trace the power lines to what seemed to be an inconspicuous looking large cylinder. It looked like the whole lab and all the equipment was designed to support it. It once again seemed familiar. Almost unconsciously he began pushing the buttons near it. It seemed like the thing to do

"Kyle! No!" he heard Jessi's warning too late. He had already pushed the last button. The cylinder started to shake slightly with steam coming from it's sides and then it opened to reveal something he didn't expect.

Kyle took a step back in surprise. This was indeed a stange and a cause for concern but something he would expect from Latnok .What seemed stranger was how pale Jessi had suddenly become. She looked utterly and completely panicked combined with a strange mixture of anger and concern. She wordlessly handed him a paper folder and then he understood Jessi's feelings completely. He also suddenly felt on the verge of panic and even with his usual peaceful nature he couldn't help but think of a few choice words for Brian Taylor for daring to do such a thing.

And then their panic was joined by fascination as they watched their newly hatched baby daughter burp happily


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kyle XY**

**

* * *

  
**

Ten minutes later Kyle still felt a little overwhelmed. He couldn't get used to the idea that he was now a father. Sure he had thought about kids in the past. Everybody does at some point in their lives. He had imagined that many years in the future he might have children with Amanda. But that was all. Just a few vague fantasies about the future .

Another more minor but quite incredible surprise was how well Jessi took the news. After the first few horrified moments where they were both panicking she carefully took their baby in her arms and seemed to get over her panic and instantly fall in love. He had never seen Jessi like this. So calm and happy. As she took the baby to the bathroom to wash her up and make some clothes to keep warm she couldn't seem to stop smiling and gently caressing her. Kyle had to admit he was feeling both a little jealous and ashamed. When he saw baby in the arms all he could think about how was unprepared he was to be a father. And every time he saw how lovingly Jessi looked at her he felt uncomfortable. Was there something wrong with him?

To distract himself from these feelings he began to research the information but it wasn't easy

"Hey there are you all right? I am going to wash off this slime ok? Just relax it's actually really nice and"Kyle tried to tune out Jessi but it wasn't easy. It was a bit weird to see her talk to the baby. Most mothers Kyle had seen used what he understood was called a baby talk but Jessi had her own unique way as always. And the baby seemed to enjoy it. She was looking at Jessi with wide open eyes and a big smile "All right! See cleaning up wasn't bad. Wait till you see how fun it is in a bathtub. Your daddy even sleeps in one" Kyle was startled by this. To say so in the open seem to make the situation even more real

"Kyle ? Kyle?"

'Ahh yes Jessi?" he really had to start focusing more

"I said did you find out something more about her?" Jessi said with a frustrated sigh which annoyed Kyle a bit. He just found out he was a father. He thought that this entitled to be a little distracted

"Yes. Most of it's technical data on her progress she is very healthy by the way. It looks like she was created a week after they thought they terminated me. Originally the plan was for a boy but the first two experiments in creating a male offspring yielded no results…"

"So she wasn't either" murmured darkly Jessi

" She is technically thirteen months old or four months old as far as regular babies go. Her official classification is Subject 791278. The rest is mostly technical data"

"The bastard didn't even give her a name" said an angry Jessi" Wash your hands."

"What?" asked a confused Kyle

"I want you to hold the baby and you don't hold babies with dirty hands"

"Oh right" said Kyle as he quickly washed his hands. And then he was confronted with an experience that froze him on the spot. Holding his daughter . She was now clean and wrapped up in pieces of Jessi's sweater which fit nicely and kept her warm. She felt so tiny and despite the he knew for sure that she was safe in his arms she still felt uneasy about holding her. What if he were to drop her? But then all calculations about most efficient holding positions and probabilities of injury came to a crashing halt as he stared in the face of the baby girl. And saw Jessi's eyes staring back at him. This really was without a doubt their baby. He could see it in her face. Recognize himself and Jessi in her every feature. He could even feel the connection. It wasn't the strong electric feeling like with Jessi but it was there. He reached out…

"Stop" he abruptly turn to see Jessi sitting on the computer with a worried expression" I don't think it's wise to try and connect with her on such a level Kyle. She is still a baby. I am not sure if her mind will be able to handle a connection with either of us yet"

Kyle stopped disappointed. He knew that she right and that he should have thought of it himself but….he really wanted to get over this fear and panic. He wanted to feel the same connection to his daughter that Jessi somehow effortlessly developed

"You are right" he said and to take his mind of this issue he asked "What are you doing exactly?"

"I brought a little present" she said with what he came to know as her naughty grin while showing a flash drive" It's a special virus I designed. It's almost like a very early version of A.I. It can be masked as any data and activated under specific conditions. It's undetectable. The digital version of the information is stored in an outside location but it's still updated regularly by data bursts and then bounced from server to server each checking out any possible danger until it reaches the final computer"

"Are you sure it will completely destroy the data?" he knew very well how hard it was to destroy any digital information beyond recovery

"No it doesn't work like that. I know Taylor. I suspect the information will be dumped somewhere else as soon the system detects any danger. I can't make a virus who is both subtle enough to pass the security and fast enough to destroy completely all the data before any countermeasures are taken. No I did something better. I decided not to destroy the files at all

"What?" he thought that the whole point of this was to erase all the information about their….about the baby

"I did something better. The virus will cause a massive surge in the electric system which will fry the entire hard drive "she said very pleased "there won't be enough of the computer left to retrieve anything'

"Couldn't this hurt somebody? The electrical surge might cause the computers to explode"

"I don't think we will get that lucky" responded Jessi sadly.

"So are you ready?" he asked hoping that going back on the road would improve things a bit and still feeling uncomfortable with holding the baby

"In a second, we still have to burn this place" Kyle was not exactly happy with committing so much destruction but he knew Jessi had a point

And so a few minutes later they left with the laboratory behind them engulfed in flames. Thankfully Jessi took the baby back while Kyle made sure he moved the guard far enough so that he would be safe

Finally they all got in the car and Kyle prepared for a long trip. This time it was far from relaxing ride. Kyle had a hard time concentrating with Jessi and the baby next to him. Seeing how nervous he was Jessi tried to send him a few encouraging smiles and make some small talk but while he tried to oblige he was way too preoccupied with troubling thoughts .So he switched the radio on the radio and tried to use a few meditating techniques to bring some order to his thoughts. Jessi who was meanwhile busy trying to explain the principles of the internal combustion engine to the baby didn't seem to mind. The baby itself seem more preoccupied with trying to grab Jessi's nose then with her story of what makes the car move

And so for a while Kyle began to relax. The combination of music and the soothing voice of Jessi who proceeded to explain the function of trees, the atmosphere and pretty much anything they saw as well the occasional happy sound from the baby made him calm down and start thinking about the situation. He knew that the first thing he must do was talk with Nicole and Stephen. Then he had to look for Adam Baylin and Foss. They must have some idea on how to deal with the situation. And Amanda ……no he didn't want to think about Amanda right now . He had enough problems to bring up this pain again. No he had to concentrate on this. He wondered if he should call Nicole right now to prepare them …and then as Kyle sneaked a casual glance at Jessi to see how they are doing he lost all thoughts of calling Nicole and nearly lost control of the car as well. Hitting the breaks hard Kyle took a few long breaths to calm himself. Strangely enough the baby seem to really enjoy the sudden stop as she began to laugh

"Kyle what happened" asked a concerned Jessi

"Jessi why are you naked?" asked a very startled Kyle. When he turned to look why Jessi had stopped explaining how the Solar System was formed the last thing he expected to see was her sitting topless.

"She looks hungry" explained Jessi as if this was the most natural thing in the world. Although he guessed it actually was. Still seeing her like this for some reason affected him even more then the shower incident. Probably because he nearly got them killed or because Jessi didn't seem intent on putting her shirt and bra back on.

"You are going to breastfeed her?"

"Yeah. I finally got these working" said Jessi while squeezing her breast. An action that did very interesting things to Kyle's blood pressure and some other parts of him "they not very productive. Although I guess it's partly my fault. I don't think they were designed to be suddenly switched on and work overtime"

Kyle didn't really know what to say to this so he started the car again and tried hard not to pay attention to Jessi feeding the baby. And watching to the road paid off. He saw his salvation

"There is a gas station a few miles ahead. We should stop to refuel and maybe buy some thing for the baby" Kyle suggested eagerly

"Oh good idea Kyle I hope they have some diapers. We might need them soon"

And so ten minutes later Kyle found himself pumping gas and for a few precious minutes alone with his thoughts. With no distraction from the baby or Jessi and her …and Jessi . Now that he finally got some alone time he knew he would be able to concentrate and deal with…

"Kyle!! No way what are you doing here man?" and Kyle turned to see Declan walking excitedly towards him.

"Oh hi Declan." said Kyle without much enthusiasm. Declan was his best friend and normally he would gladly speak with him but when it came to more sensitive issues Declan rarely gave helpful advice "Jessi and I were tracking down a lead and well a lot has happened"

"Road trip with a hottie ? Nice one Kyle. This is even better then my idea to hit that old bar I know" said Declan and then with a grin added "So what did happen?"

"Well…"Kyle started but then he saw Jessi holding tightly the baby in one hand and the groceries in the other going out of the shop so he decided to sum it up with "see for yourself"

Kyle felt a bit relieved that Declan was also stunned to Jessi with a baby. For a while he wondered if he was the only one who thought that this situations was a bit crazy

"Jessi? What are you doing with…who's baby is this?"

"Ours" answered Jessi once again keeping her cool.

"What? But we never did.. I mean we just kissed and…." Kyle knew he shouldn't laugh but he couldn't help but be slightly amused at how much Declan was freaking out.

"No I mean mine and Kyle's" said a slightly confused Jessi

"Oh wait you two? Seriously?"

"Yes. It's a long story…"Kyle never got the chance to finish as a long screech nearly took out his hearing

"OH MY GOD" squealed Hillary who appeared seemingly out of nowhere "Kyle 'boyscout' Trager and Jessi 'bad girl' Hollander have a secret love child!!! This…."

"I am not a bad girl'

"I am not a member of the boy scouts"

But both Jessi and Kyle's objections were ignored by Hillary who seemed to be in a very happy place

"…is the greatest day of my life. I never thought that I personally would stumble upon such a juicy piece of gossip" and before Kyle could react or even think of what to say Hillary walked away literally with a skip in her step and started texting with an almost inhuman speed

"Well there goes the secret" said an amused Jessi while tickling the baby's tummy.

'Sorry man I should have told you I brought Hillary along" said Declan feeling a little guilty about the consequences of involuntarily letting Hills anywhere near this

"It's ok. But we should talk about this later. I wouldn't want the Tragers to find out about this from a text message" he really didn't and he just hoped that gossip didn't "spread as fast as the light" like Lori used to say

And after a quick goodbye they headed for the road again.

Fifteen minutes into the trip they were very grateful for the newly bought diapers as the baby made it's first gift to the cycle of nature. And Jessi surprised him again when instead of cleanly disposing of the dirty diaper she wrapped it in a ball and hurled it straight at a van parked at a restaurant near the road. Her aim was impressive as the diaper splattered quite spectacularly.

"Jessi why did you do that?" asked a very puzzled Kyle. This was weird even for Jessi

"There was something about the logo on that van that really annoyed me" said a scowling Jessi

"You mean ABC Family? You know…now that you mentioned it there is something annoying about it" he didn't know what it was but the mere name invoked images of sheer stupidity.

After that little incident they quickly made their way to home. Just like they expected they found it empty. The family had still not returned from their trip to the college Lori was interested in.

And so he ended up waiting with Jessi and the baby in the kitchen. Somehow the situation seems more even more strange now that they were at home. Even Jessi looked tense. The awkward silence was interrupted by the sound of the baby crying. Jessi quickly anticipated it's desire and began feeding it again. This time Kyle wasn't freaked out. The sight of Jessi feeding the bab….their daughter with so much love in her face was really beautiful. For the first time since this whole mess started Kyle felt strangely at peace

'I am sorry" Jessi suddenly said. She seemed even more tense now. The peaceful expression from before was completely gone. Luckily the baby didn't notice and just kept feeding

"For what?

"For the way I behaved" said Jessi while avoiding eye contact with him

"I don understand what you…."started a confused Kyle

"Look I am not that naïve Kyle. I understand that with a baby your life will never be the same, I understand how Amanda will react, I understand that nothing will normal again…but I was so happy I just wanted to pretend that everything was all right for a while." Kyle felt very uncomfortable hearing this . He wanted to believe that he was a good guy who will always do the right thing but …was this why he was so disturbed by the whole situation? Not because of the baby but because his life would never be normal again? Was this why couldn't bring himself to see her the same way Jessi did.. Because if he accepted this baby with all his heart it would be the end for Amanda ? Because any resemblance he had of a normal life would be shattered with this constant reminder of how different he was? He hated thinking that he was that selfish but a small part of him just couldn't help it. He loved his life, he loved Amanda. Was he ready to give all this up for a baby that wasn't even really his but an experiment from Taylor?

"She means a lot to me" continued Jessi with the same sad expression "and I will never abandon her. But you have your own life and you never asked for this. It wasn't your choice it was just another one Taylor's plots. I….will understand if you chose to live your own life…. I can lie. I will tell everybody that it's just my kid. Declan would cover for us and we can always convince Hillary that she misunderstood the situation. Nobody would believe that you would have a kid with me anyway "she added quietly and then taking a deep breath she looked him straight in the eyes and said with confidence that seemed a little too fake to Kyle she said " I can do this by myself"

'Jessi I…" Kyle started but he didn't know what to say. He knew what he should say. What was the right thing to do but a small part of him was tempted by Jessi's offer. To be normal again, to have Amanda back , to have his old life. Would it be so wrong? He would still be there to help Jessi after all. Did it really matter if they kept one more secret?

But then before he could finish his internal debate they heard the door open and soon enough they saw the Tragers come in and abruptly stop at the sight of Jessi.

"Holy crap that's a baby" said Lori in her "freaking out" voice as Josh called it

" Jessi what….why…where did this baby come from?" Nicole was trying hard to keep her professional demeanor but it was obvious that she was also stunned

Stephen didn't say anything. He just stood and watched with a horrified expression. He had grown to like Jessi. Having such an honest teenager around was a dream and seeing her standing with a baby like this was bringing old nightmares reserved exclusively for overprotective fathers

As for Josh he reacted in what should have been a predictable matter concentrating not so much on the baby as on….

"Boobs" said a very wide eyed and happy Josh

Kyle sighed. This day just couldn't get any worse

* * *

**Wow. I didn't expect this story to get such a positive response. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. It's nice to see people enjoying my story. Sadly I am not sure when I am going to post the next chapter. I still haven't decided on what way to go. If Kyle should dump Jessi and the baby(in a very polite way of course ) and get back with Amanda of if he should get over his fears and tried to make his strange new family work. So it may take a while since either decision would have a major impact on the story. That and I am not sure about a name for the baby.**

**In the meantime don't forget to join the effort of Saving Kyle XY. Sign the petitions, send the letter, call them on the phone and of course write your own fan fiction so we can show these guys that Kyle XY fans are not only loyal but creative :)**

_By the way I don't encourage in any way or form to use diapers or anything else against ABC family and their property but I had a vent a little . I am still very annoyed at what they did to the show :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kyle XY but I should. I would take care of this show far better then the damn ABC Family.  
**

* * *

Jessi stood a little uncertain as she and Kyle were bombarded with questions. She really wished that the rest of the family would have come a few minutes later so they could finish their conversation. But at the same time she felt a little relieved. She already suspected what Kyle would prefer. His silence itself said quite a lot and until now he always chose _her_. Luckily the chaos was soon interrupted by the baby's cries as she got cranky from the commotion

"I think it will be better if we do this somewhere else. Nicole do you mind if put her on the couch in your office until we get all of this sorted out? I think she needs to rest for a bit"

After a quick nod from a still stunned Nicole Jessi quickly went into her office and gently put the baby on the soft couch. In the background she could hear Kyle starting to explain the story. She knew she should join him but she had a hard time tearing herself away from the baby. The way she looked at her with those big eyes was captivating. Deciding that Kyle can wait a bit she took her in the arms and with a bit of concentration so that her vocal cords can give their maximum performance she started humming the old family song " She could be you". After only a few minutes the baby fell asleep. Jessi carefully put her on the couch again and spent a few more moments marveling at how amazing it was to see her asleep

. Making sure to tune her hearing so that she could detect the slightest signs of distress with the baby she joined Kyle who was just finishing the story

"…and then we destroyed the lab and came back here" finished Kyle nervously. She had been listening in and he summed it up quite nicely.

"So who's baby is this? Is it your little sister or something "asked a rather bewildered Josh who was silently praying that he wouldn't have to share his room with a baby as well. Or worse get kicked out of his room. He didn't mind Kyle and Jessi was fun but babies were wet and sticky. And loud and smelled bad . If Baylin had another semi clone running around he should step up and take some responsibility. Hey maybe he could buy them a bigger house

"Well we found some documents that point out that it's…" the hesitation in Kyle's voice felt almost like a dagger in Jessi's heart. What was she expecting really? That Kyle would suddenly change his feelings for Amanda and want to be with her instead? That he would want to be part of a family that was forced on him?

And that's when Jessi took a decision. Despite how much she wanted this she would not allow Kyle to sacrifice his happy life just out of guilt and doing the "right thing" She was not a whiny Amanda. She could be strong

"Mine" said Jessi with fake confidence" From the documents we determined that he was using one of my eggs, probably extracted somehow while I was in the pod"

The whole family was stunned by the news. When they saw Jessi breastfeeding a baby in the kitchen they were all freaked out but they thought that breastfeeding was a rather small feat for someone with their abilities so they just dismissed it as one of Jessi's unusual solutions to a problem.

"Holy shit you got a kid?" asked a stunned Lori. They had a Jessi Jr now? Lori hoped that the baby didn't suddenly start to fly around the room or something. Knowing how unpredictable Jessi was who knew how the baby would turn out

"The office is a great place to put a nursery" quickly added Josh laying down some early groundwork to securing his room

"Lori don't use such language" said Nicole but her heart wasn't in it. She really couldn't think about bad language right now. Now when they had something like that. Nicole hadn't felt so "freaked out" as Lori would put it since they discovered the whole truth about Kyle but still she was a mom and a counselor so first things first "Jessi this must be a terrible shock for you. Are you ok?"

It was actually a terrible shock for Stephen. Jessi had only been here for a while and he wasn't as close to her as to Kyle not to mention his own children but she had become part of the family. And your teenage daughter getting pregnant was every father's nightmare. A nightmare that has become even more vivid lately as Lori had begun dating his damn assistant and Josh was having sex offering the equally vivid nightmare of his son getting a girl pregnant

The only one he had felt confident about was Kyle. Good old responsible Kyle. And this had extended to Jessi as well because while the girl was a bit on the wild side it was rather obvious to everybody except maybe Kyle that she was completely and utterly infatuated with him. So this came as a complete surprise. And it was somehow even worse then his normal nightmare since 1) the baby was already here 2) he couldn't strangle the boy who got her into this situation. Deciding to concentrate himself on just what he was going to do on Brian Taylor if he ever caught him he turned his attention back on the conversation

"Don't worry I am fine" finished Jessi a bit shakily. She couldn't completely mask the pain from her voice. It was her choice after all not to burden Kyle with this. Not to tear him away from his own life but she still felt miserable about it.

Nicole misreading her and thinking that Jessi was overwhelmed because of the baby decided that she needed to have a private talk with her. She was dreading it a bit. It was one thing to counsel teens you have never met in your life, it was a whole other thing to deal with your own family.

"Jessi? Why don't we go in the office for a while? We can check on your daughter as well" Jessi smiled. Her daughter, it felt good hearing something like this

Meanwhile Kyle was left with the rest of the family in the kitchen thinking about the last few minutes. He was just about to make the decision, he was just about to take responsibility and proclaim that this was indeed his daughter but Jessi took the choice away from him. She quite clearly said that this was her daughter and didn't even mention him. Had Jessi decided to push him away .But why? Didn't she say that the decision was up to him?

He was feeling hurt and confused. But this wasn't half as bad as the guilt he suddenly felt, because a tiny part of him was relieved. He was relieved that his life hasn't changed even after the family saw the baby, he was relieved that he was not the center of awkward attention, he was relieved because maybe _she_ would not….

… No he was not going to think about this anymore, he would talk to Jessi, try to understand why she did this and then…. Then he would do the right thing

Back in the office Jessi was feeling uncomfortable. Partly because Nicole seemed to be very nervous, her heartbeat was elevated, she was sweating and every few sentences she would stutter slightly

. The other part that made her nervous was the way Nicole was talking. It sounded strange. Almost like she was reading from a book . She talked about the hardships of raising a child, about family support, some strange statistics and then when she started talking about adoption Jessi finally understood

She didn't know she could have been so stupid. She knew this wasn't her home, she knew she was only imposing on the Tragers no matter how nice they were about it. Why was she so stupid to believe that they would just accept a baby into their home as well? A small voice in her head whispered that they would gladly accept Kyle's baby but Jessi crushed it. She was not going down that road again, she was not going to think only about herself anymore.

But the pain was still here. Almost as sharp as when she realized that Sarah had left, that her own mother hated her. Just a few minutes ago she told Kyle that she could do it herself. And now she was going to have to prove it. She concentrated on holding her tears back but she couldn't keep her thoughts away. She had hoped to raise her daughter here. Around the warmth of the Tragers and with Kyle nearby, even if he had gone back to Amanda his mere presence would have been reassuring. But now she would have to raise her all alone. Steeling herself she stood up.

"I understand Nicole" keeping her voice steady required supreme effort but she couldn't allow herself to be weak anymore. She was not going to end up like Sarah and Brian." I will start packing my things. Don't worry I still have the key to Sarah's apartment"

Nicole sat rather stunned. How the hell did it come to this? She knew she shouldn't have given her the clichéd speech she gave to other teenagers but with the shock of suddenly becoming a grandmother still strong in her mind she had reverted back to professional mode. But what on Earth made Jessi decide to move out?

"What? Jessi why? " said Nicole voicing her confused thoughts. Ten years of counseling experience and yet Jessi still managed to surprise her

"Nicole I really appreciate your hospitality, you helped me a lot but I can't and I won't abandoned her"

Nicole almost felt like slapping herself. She should have taken in account Jessi's insecurities about her place in the house. The speech must have sounded as if they didn't want the baby here

"Jessi you misunderstood me. I was just making sure you understand all of your options. Don't think for a second that we would ever abandon you or your daughter. You are part of this family now and so is your daughter. And we will never leave you" seeing Jessi's expression switch from devastated to euphoric in almost no time made Nicole feel truly good. It's been a while since she truly helped someone. And it could be especially hard to reach Jessi sometimes but she would never give up on her

" Now wipe those tears off and let me hold her. It's been a while since I held a baby but for a change maybe I can teach you something"

Nicole would always remember the next few minutes. When the baby awoke it was slightly cranky at first but she quickly warmed up to the new company of Nicole and was happily trying to reach for her hair seemingly fascinated by the color. Holding her first grandchild felt wonderful. It reminded her of the days when Josh and Lori were still babies.

It was not how she imagined it. In her plans it had been Lori. They would have many months to prepare everything for the baby's arrival and the first time they saw them together at the hospital everything would be perfect. She certainly would have never expected to come back one day from her parents and find Jessi breastfeeding her grown up baby. It was strange and unexpected but that was her family now. It was weird and uncharted territory but she wouldn't change it for anything in the world

As she bonded both with Jessi and the baby Nicole completely forgot her anger at Brian Taylor. What he did was completely immoral and downright criminal but looking at the baby Nicole knew that the end result of his machinations and lack of ethics has strangely turned up something wonderful. She almost felt sad that this was only Jessi's child. It would have been good if Kyle could also share this. And thinking of the rest of the family Nicole decided that with Jessi now relaxed and the baby in the good mood it was finally time to officially introduce the newest Trager

Opening the door for Jessi and the baby she saw the rest of the family eagerly awaiting them

"There is someone we want you to meet guys" said Nicole

"Hey there cutie" Lori was the first to take a step forward but soon the others followed as well ,all wanting to take a closer look at the newest addition to the family .They all started congratulating Jessi on her baby daughter and showering them both with compliments.

"Can I hold her?" asked Stephen remembering the good old days when his kids were still babies

Jessi gently handed her to Stephen. She smiled as she saw everyone crowding around him, still feeling the warmth from the reception they had given her. She felt some tears slipping through as she realized that this was how a real family felt. And she vowed that her daughter would have this

All her senses suddenly spiked, she could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she felt Kyle taking her hand. She turned and saw him smiling. It was defiantly the most perfect moment in Jessi's life

"So what's her name|" asked Josh who was grinning widely as the baby was tryint to squeeze his finger

"You know Lori is a really great name" added Lori quickly

"And Stephanie is a classic "said a still smiling Stephen while holding what he hoped to be little Stephanie

Amused from her family Nicole turned to Jessi and said

"Have you considered a name for her Jessi?"

"Well I did have an idea" said an excited Jessi "I read that the most successful formula for a name is something that shows positive qualities and has a deeper emaning . So I thought about something that would combine beauty, intelligence and strength. I was thinking of calling her…… Tigress Newton Lion"

* * *

_I bet nobody expected that name : ) Don't worry though the family will do everything in their power to change Jessi's mind. And yeah still no Kessi. Sorry to disappoint you guys but I am trying to make it more realistically and we all know how blind Kyle can be to some things.__ But don't worry. The boy will start opening his eyes._

_Anyway I am not really happy with this chapter. I don't know why but I was having some trouble writing these scenes. Sorry about that. I'll try to do __better with the next one. And to update faster ___

**Is life at school easy for a teenage mother? And did Kyle just do something extremely painful to Charlie? Next on Unexpected Consequences**

.


	4. Chapter 4

_H__i there everybody. I must apologize for how long it took me to update this story. With Kyle XY becoming insanely good just before it was viciously killed by ABC family and with all the other ideas floating through my head this story was a bit ignored for a while due to a lack of inspiration. I made this chapter a bit longer then usual to make up for the long wait. And don't worry I've already planned out most of this story so it will be finished for sure_

_I do not own Kyle XY  
_

_

* * *

  
_

It was the third day since Jessi and Kyle brought home the baby. A lot had changed since then. The most obvious change was Nicole's office. They were already planning on converting it in a room for Jessi but the baby's arrival really speeded up the process. Now Jessi and the baby had a fully functioning room set aside for them. The whole family helped to get it ready. The boys dealt mostly with the heavy lifting while the girls were decorating the room

Lori and Nicole nearly overwhelmed Jessi with the shopping experience. Lori loved to use every opportunity to shop and Nicole was remembering the good old days of when she was pregnant and was enjoying herself immensely. She wanted to throw Jessi well not exactly a baby shower but as close as you get when you had to be really careful with keeping the baby's origin a secret.

Thankfully for the boys when it came to shopping Jessi didn't really behave like your typical girl. All she needed was one look and she quickly picked out a combination of what she liked best, what was most suitable and of course what was in their price range.

All in all it took them only two days to convert the room and it was a great bonding experience for the whole family. It's been a while since they undertook such a large project and actually spend so much time together

The other great change was in Jessi and Kyle. Jessi was almost beaming with happiness. They had never experienced her like that. The baby had changed her whole life. Kyle on the other hand went in the opposite direction. He seemed to be concerned about something and was trying to constantly hover around Jessi and the baby. At first Nicole thought that Kyle was simply a little jealous that he wasn't the center of Jessi's world anymore. After all Stephen had went through the same phase when Lori and Josh were born but sometimes she got the feeling that there was more to it then this. She hoped that they would tell her but now she had another problem

"I don't want to leave her Nicole" said a concerned Jessi looking worried at the smiling baby and hugging her gently

"It's only for the afternoon Jessi. I promise that we will take care of her" she said trying to calm down Jessi. She should have anticipated this. Nicole remembered how scared she felt after she gave birth to Lori. How she didn't want to let the nurses take her out of sight. For Jessi it must be even worse. She actually knew that there were people after her and quite likely after her baby out there

"But I don't need school." pouted Jessi

"Of course you do" said Nicole preparing for a full scale parenting intervention

"But I am smarter then all the teachers combined. It's a waste of time" Jessi hugged her daughter even closer

"Jessi school is never a waste time. Please trust us. She will be safe here "

"I trust you Nicole it's just that…" Jessi didn't know what to say. She just didn't want to be apart her from her even for a few hours

"I understand how you feel Jessi. I remember what it was like when I gave birth to Lori and Josh. I couldn't stand to be apart from them. I was always afraid that something might happen but sooner or later you have to accept that you can't be with her all the time" seeing Jessi about to object Nicole quickly said "Ok maybe you probably could but this won't be healthy for either of you. We are a family Jessi I know it's scary but please. Give us a chance"

Jessi looked away from Nicole. The very slowly she kissed the baby on the forehead whispered "I'll be back soon" and handed her to Nicole

"Thank you Jessi" said a smiling Nicole as she took the baby carefully "Lily will be quite safe with us"

Jessi smiled as she heard the name of her daughter. It took a lot of time until they reached this name. Jessi didn't quite understand why the Tragers didn't approve of her initial choice of names but she trusted them so in the end they finally found a name that Jessi loved and which the Tragers considered normal enough so that the little girl wouldn't go through hell in school

Taking one last look at her daughter Jessi went outside to see Josh, Lori and Kyle waiting near the car. She quickly joined Lori at the backseat. She really didn't want to ignore Kyle but she was too overwhelmed lately to deal with him. She didn't know what to do so she stalled

The trip to school was a silent one. Sensing the tension between Kyle and Jessi Josh put on the new _Cow_ Keys album. The music did seem relieve the tension a bit. When they got to school Lori finally spoke up

"Jessi I don't want to sound negative but people can be assholes so just be careful today" in a tone that both expressed concern for Jessi's feelings and a warning that she shouldn't beat the crap out of the jerks

Jessi nodded as Josh and Lori departed leaving her alone with Kyle in the hallway. For the first time in three days they were alone and there was no way for Jessi to avoid this.

"Jessi we need to talk" said Kyle in a serious tone

"Kyle I….." she really didn't know what to say

"What is going on Jessi? You have avoided me for the last three days, you didn't let me tell Nicole and Stephen about Lily, you" the bell rang loudly interrupting Kyle. Jessi nearly sighed in relief

" We will be late for class" she said and headed to her room but Kyle's gentle grip on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to face him

"Jessi please talk to me" he said with pain in his voice. He looked so hurt that she was flooded with guilt. Kyle didn't deserve this. She shouldn't put him through all of this because of her own insecurities

"We will. Let's meet after the fourth periodok? I promise I'll talk to you" she said taking his hand. They stood like that for a few moments comforted by each other presence but then bell rang again and they had to go.

When she entered her first class she knew that today was not going to be easy. She was late. All the students were already in their seats and the teacher had started the lesson. Everybody started whispering as soon as they saw her. Although of course with her enhanced hearing she could make out every single word

"Look it's the slut."....

"….yeah dude she is the one with the kid"

"I so knew that there was something wrong with her..."

"We should have known, she looked so fat when she started school'

"…what an immoral whore to have a child outside marriage"

"I heard that it was from a teacher in her previous school"

Jessi tried to tune out the others and concentrate on her teacher. Mrs Jirtania was scowling and seemed to be in an even worse mood then usual

"Miss Taylor has nobody thought you that punctuality is a virtue?

"I am sorry Mrs. Jirtania I was just…."

"In the future I will not tolerate such tardiness again. Do you understand Miss Taylor?" Jessi nodded "Good now take your seat. I hope that you will be more responsible" she almost hissed the word "in the future. In the meantime for interrupting my class you will serve detention this Saturday"

Jessi took her seat and sighed. Today was going to suck. Pretending to pay attention to the lesson she fell asleep with her eyes open. She hid it from the others so that they don't get concerned but she hadn't actually slept the last three days, choosing to spend every single moment she could with her daughter. She didn't worry about Mrs. Jirtania. She was one of those teachers who lived for humiliating their students, to watch them stutter desperately trying to find the right answer and after she found out that Jessi actually knew more about the subject then herself she never called on her in class. So tuning out her classmates who still kept whispering about her Jessi drifted off in her own little siesta

Kyle was disturbed. He never felt such a mix of emotions in his life. The last three days were miserable. Jessi kept avoiding any attempts to talk to her either by constantly being with the others or by telling him that it's not the right time and that they will disturb the baby. The most he got out of her was that it's just better this way before she sent him to buy more baby wipes. It was frustrating and almost painful. He didn't understand why Jessi would do something like this. Did she not trust him? Did he offend her in some way? He really hoped that today she would finally tell him what this was all about. He wanted this to be over, he wanted to tell the Tragers everything

But this wasn't his only problem. He also felt something that he had almost never felt before in his life. Anger. He couldn't help but overhear what nearly all of his classmates were saying about Jessi and he couldn't believe that they could be so cruel and vicious. He had to restrain himself from scolding the people around him several times during his first three classes. The lies they were saying about Jessi were ridiculous. He remembered Lori once telling him that rumor was almost like a living thing but this was going too far already. He heard everything from Jessi getting pregnant from the principal of her previous school to getting pregnant from Marilyn Manson since according to Jayne Kiktia Jessi spent some time as a groupie

Strangely enough the actual truth that Kyle Trager was the father was immediately dismissed by most students as silly rumor. By the recess Kyle was trying his best not to listen anymore. He wished Declan was here. He really needed someone to talk to but sadly Declan was spending the whole day at the hospital for a small follow up surgery on his ankle

His next class was P.E and he changed as quickly as he could. It was bad enough listening to what they were talking about Jessi in class but in the locker room they were even more disgusting.

Today they were playing volleyball. Kyle preferred basketball but volleyball had his own charm as well. He liked the teamwork it required. For the first time today he felt relaxed. It was a friendly game and seeing his teammates smile and enjoy the game was a refreshing change from all the vicious lies and hate he was surrounded by earlier.

But like all good things Kyle's good mood came to an end when Charlie entered the gym and sat on the bleachers with his friends. Kyle tried to ignore them and concentrate on the game but it wasn't easy

"Jessi Taylor eh? You are right man she is quite a nasty girl isn't she "

Kyle missed a point as he tried to reign in his anger. It was bad enough to hear what the others were saying but Charlie? If there was one person apart from Latnok that Kyle truly disliked it was Charlie. Kyle still remembered how much he hurt Amanda and to hear him insult Jessi as well…. it was almost too much

"Of course I've done her man. But it was practically out of pity. I usually have higher standards then nut jobs like Jessi Taylor but hey what can I say I was feeling charitable. And she was quite a nice ride"

Kyle gritted his teeth as he heard the laughter of Charlie and his friends. This went on for close to fifteen minutes and Kyle's normally flawless game became quite erratic. Soon although to Kyle it seemed like an eternity there only two minutes left till the end of this class and he hoped that by some miracle it would end earlier. He didn't know how much more he could stand of this

"Yeah totally. I can only imagine what kind of a freak her baby will turn out to be. Probably a crazy slut like her mother, you know what they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" this was once again accompanied by loud laughter

Unfortunately for Charlie Kyle was in the middle of doing a jump serve at this very moment. The ball hit one of the posts at incredible speeds and bounced straight into Charlie's groin, who screamed in pain and fell to the ground wincing

"Nice serve Trager" he heard coach say while barely restraining his laughter" But be more careful with the aim next time. Class dismissed. And for crying out loud Tanner nut up. Just walk it off already"

Charlie's friends looked warily at Kyle as he left the gym. Kyle knew that the proper of course of action was go and apologize but the truth was that while he didn't consciously intend to hit Charlie he wasn't feeling sorry at all. So Kyle chose not to lie, he simply looked at Charlie who was currently whimpering quietly in a fetal position for one last time and left.

He had never felt like this before. This rage scared him. But what scared him even more was the sudden realization that he had feelings for Jessi. When he had to endure listening to Charlie and his friends talking all these vicious lies all he could think about was how wrong they were. How good it felt to be with Jessi, how she always there for him, how open he could be with her, how gentle and loving she was with their daughter. He finally understood the feelings that had been haunting him lately. And in a strange way accepted them . He didn't understand how you could have feelings for two girls at the same time and how they could be so different and yet so wonderful

Looking at the crowds flooding the hallway he had a hard time locating Jessi but soon enough he could feel her, their special connection pointing towards her like an arrow. A few moments later he saw her as well. She looked tired but so very beautiful. Seeing her nodding her head towards a utility close that was out of sight he quickly followed her.

They were finally alone.

"Hey" she said nervously

"Jessi" smiled Kyle. He had a thousand questions to ask but right now the most important one on his mind was "are you ok?"

"Yes . Don't worry about me Kyle. It's not a problem" she said trying to sound confident so she wouldn't worry Kyle but she couldn't completely keep the bitterness out of her voice. The insults and rumors didn't bother her too much. People used to insult and spread rumors about her before as well although on a much smaller scale. But what really brought her down was that nobody believed that Kyle could have anything to do with her. This was the original plan when she talked with Lori to do damage control on Hurricane Hillary and she should be happy it worked but the way nobody seem to be able to even believe that Kyle could have anything to do with her ,not even the teachers….. that just hurt.. Not a single person thought that she was good enough for Kyle

" I never thought that people could be so cruel" said Kyle sadly. Charlie Tanner's reproductive organs weren't the only thing that took a big hit today. So did Kyle's faith in humanity. Lori and Nicole warned him that something like this could happen but he didn't believe them.

An awkward silence ensued for a while. Kyle didn't know how to start. He was feeling confused and was still reeling from his newly discovered feelings for Jessi. In the end feeling uncomfortable Jessi decided to break the silence

"They are going to have a system update at the hospital tomorrow. I think it will the best if I go there today and make sure to insert Lily in the system. "

"Can't we do it from home?" asked Kyle "It shouldn't be too hard to break in the system"

Jessi looked surprised at the "we" part. She didn't think that Kyle would approve of doing something illegal

"Yes but I want to put a paper trail as well just to be sure. I already fixed the documents and I just have to put them in the archives. And entering the system from the hospital itself would make sure that there aren't any traces of a forced entry"

"You are right. We can go after school" Kyle suggested helpfully

"Kyle I would rather do this alone" seeing Kyle's hurt expression again she quickly added" I would feel better if you go back to Lily. It's not that I don't trust Nicole but she can't take care of her the way we can"

Jessi winced as Kyle's determined expression was back on. It's looked like there would be no more stalling. They would have back the talk

"Do you really trust me with Lily?"

"Of course I do" she said surprised that Kyle would even ask this question

"Then why did you all of this Jessi? Why wouldn't let me tell the Tragers that she is my daughter as well, why did you avoid me the last three days?" Kyle asked desperately. He needed to know

"I just thought that it would be better this way" Jessi whispered quietly "That you would be happier with your old life with…."Jessi swallowed nervously and looked away from Kyle".. Amanda"

Kyle sighed. So this was what it was all about. She had wanted to protect him. He should have known

"Jessi I admit I was overwhelmed at first with the news but you should never think that I would leave you or Lily or that I could be happier without you. No matter how we came to this situation you both mean a lot to me and I want to be there for you" Jessi turn to look at him at these words her eyes full of hope and sadness

"But Amanda…" Jessi said her voice almost trembling

"I don't know Jessi. I didn't think it was possible to have feelings for two girls at the same time but…."

"You have feelings for me" said Jessi stunned. She would have thought that this was a dream if not for the smell of the utility closet. Dreams didn't smell like that

"Yes" he said simply" I don't know what will happen Jessi but I want you to know that I want be with you and Lily and I want everybody to know it"

Seeing the happiness in her eyes Kyle was nearly overwhelmed by her beauty. He gently touched her face. He couldn't help himself as he gently leaned in for a kiss but then….

The door opened forcefully to reveal the angry face of Vice Principal Snyder

"How many times do we have to tell you kids to stop using the school property for your make out sessions? Get to class before I put you in detention for so long that you forget what daylight feels like"

Jessi and Kyle quickly got out of the closet and with a last look at each others smiling faces they separated and went to class. Or more precisely Kyle went to class while Jessi got out of the bathroom window and headed for the hospital.

It was disturbingly easy to get inside the hospital and take a nurse uniform. It didn't even require any of Jessi's extra talents. Somehow Jessi thought that a hospital would have more security

Finding a computer terminal and inputting the data was also relatively easy. Finding the archives was a bit harder. Apparently they were moved since the whole wing where they used to be was in the middle of renovation and they still hadn't updated the map with the new location. It looked like the staff was expected to know where it was. Jessi chose not to draw attention to herself by asking for directions. Instead she went the old fashioned way, by looking around as discreetly as possible. She got around the patients room quickly and headed for the offices

Declan rubbed his eyes several times. He didn't just saw what he think he did. Did he? That couldn't have been Jessi running around in a sexy nurse outfit like something straight out his fantasies. Was he losing his mind or did the doctors give him something far stronger then the mild sedative they were talking about? Oh well what the hell he might as well enjoy this trip. He relaxed in his bed hoping that the next hallucination was of Lori in a cheerleading uniform

Jessi stealthily moved through the corridors. She finally found a hint about the archive for the birth records. It was temporarily in a storage room close to the office of the chief of medicine while the previous wing of the hospital was being renovated.

She quickly went through the archives and found the right cabinet. As she put in the documents she smiled. Now it was official. Her daughter Lily Tigress Taylor had been born twelve months and three days ago to Jessi Taylor and an unknown father. Jessi smiled warmly as she thought that if things turned out well maybe she could come back here and the father would not be unknown anymore.

As she went out of the archives in quite a good and optimistic mood her she was completely shocked to see her neighbor Cassidy coming down the hall. She quickly hid in the archive room again before he could see her and held her breath in anticipation. What were the chances of meeting her former neighbor in this place? Curiosity got the better of her and she tuned in her hearing. It looked like Cassidy was meeting with the Chief of Medicine

"Hello Mr. Cassidy. How may I help you today?" she heard an older male voice say

" Doctor Waldstock " she heard the distinct British accent that she immediately recognized as Cassidy say" You know what I am interested in"

" As I told you on the phone we still don't have any significant results. Frankly we don't know what we are looking for. Professor Kern might have been brilliant in some fields but his notes are a mess"

Jessi eyes widened as he heard this name. It couldn't be could it? The pieces of the puzzle started coming together. Kyle didn't bother too much with the Latnok members he saw because they had no real information about them apart from their faces. But one thing suddenly sprang in her mind. Kyle said that the leader, the only one who spoke with him had been British. Before Kyle, before Lily Jessi might have felt slightly flattered that the very leader of the organization would take an interest in her but now the only thing she could feel was cold fury as she realized that one more person that tried to lie his way into her life. And fear. Fear for Lily. She pressed her ear to the wall, her complete attention on the conversation inside

"I don't want to hear excuses" said Cassidy again. But not in the usual tone of voice she had known. There was no light flirting, no amusement. There was only authority

"Those are not excuses those are bloody facts. You had me close almost an entire wing of my hospital , you had me working with your man most of which are nowhere near as competent as my own staff and you yourself damaged…" the doctor was interrupted by a loud thump , what sounded like Cassidy slamming his hand into a desk

"You will be more then compensated for your trouble, we are renovating your entire wing in case you forgot. Your man are not reliable to keep this a secret as for my actions" and here Cassidy voice became low and quite dangerous" don't you ever dare to question my actions. Don't forget who helped you become chief of medicine. Don't forget what we can do to you"

"I am trying my best" said the doctor in a defeated voice" but this is unique. We frankly don't know what we are doing. If you can get us Baylin…"

"No, he can never know about this. You have all that you need. I will come back in five days and then I expect results" said Cassidy one last time and Jessi heard the door slamming. Soon even Cassidy footsteps faded away.

Jessi was torn. If Latnok had such a high profile project in the middle of the hospital and Kern and Baylin research was involved somehow chances were high that it was something to do with them, perhaps something that could threaten them. She had to know what it was. But for all her skills she wasn't perfect by a long shot. If she got caught Kyle would never know about all of this. She had to go home first. She had to tell Kyle and check on Lily.

And she carefully sneaked back through the hospital she found a rather unpleasant surprise. Her schoolbag with all her clothes inside was missing. Crap

Kyle came back from school in a good mood. Josh was having a shift at the Rack and Lori was meeting up with Mark but Kyle didn't mind coming back alone. It gave him time to think. And the more he thought the more realized just how much he wanted this. He never thought that he could love someone other then Amanda but his heart didn't give him a choice. He had finally accepted his feelings. They were different from what he felt for Amanda but they were just as strong. It was like comparing two sunrises. Both powerful both wonderful

And he was happy. He was happy that he might get a chance of happiness with his own little pod family and although the loss of Amanda still pained him maybe it was for the best. Maybe she could have a normal life and wouldn't be endangered anymore by his secret

When he entered the living room his face split into an even wider grin as he saw Nicole and Stephen sitting on the couch with Lily.

"Kyle" said Nicole" How was school?"

"Isn't Jessi back as well?" asked Stepehen

"Jessi went to the hospital to make sure that everything is legally ok with Lily and I would rather not talk about school" he said sadly

Nicole and Stepehen looked at each other suspecting what had happened

"Kids can be cruel Kyle. They are at that age where they still don't understand the consequences of their actions and how hurtful words can be. But with time they will learn" said Stepehen trying to reassure Kyle.

"How is Jessi?" asked a concerned Nicole

"She says she is ok. I think she will be. She is very strong"said Kyle with a smile

"And are you two ok?" asked Nicole carefully. She didn't know what exactly had happened between Kyle and Jessi but she could sense the tension

"Better then ever" said Kyle smiling as he took Lily in his hands and watched her little smiling face

" I am so glad to hear this" said Nicole as she hugged Stephen who was smiling widely now that one more family crisis seems to have been overcome "Are you going to be ok with Lily? The grandparents were thinking about going to a nice dinner"

"Dinner with dancing" said Stepehen and kissed his wife lovingly

"Of course" Kyle responded and he took another look at his daughter. He wouldn't mind spending some time alone with her at all

He was just in the middle of feeding Lily when he heard the doorbell ring. Assuming that Nicole and Stephen forgot something he quickly opened the door. He was wrong

Jessi was annoyed. It took her a while to locate her bag. Somebody and she suspected it was the strange janitor who kept mumbling insults under his breath against the nurses had actually thrown it in the trash. She had to spent a significant amount of time cleaning it up .Thankfully her clothes and books which had been both safely inside the bag were clean but they still smelled. And so smelly but still hopeful because even the smell of garbage couldn't ruin her joy at the prospect of seeing Lily and Kyle she headed back home. But when she entered the living room she was greeted by a sight that completely terrified her

* * *

_I hope the school part__ wasn't too unrealistic. Nobody actually got pregnant in my high school so I don't know how people would react. I imagine that most people would be nice about it but since I am trying to keep close to the spirit of the show and there Jessi almost always ends in a bad situation I made the students a bit on the cruel side._

_Hope you liked Kyle in this chapter. Using Charlie to make Kyle realize his feelings for Jessi is a bit unconventional but I knew I could never hope to match the beauty of the way they pulled if off in the show so I thought I might as well make it on the fun side. I thought that Kyle needs a strong emotional trigger to face his feelings for Jessi. In the show it was deep sadness and empathy with Jessi here I thought I would make it anger over people attacking his girls_

_As for Lily I thought that naming her after the flower Lily Tiger would be a great compromise since it would fulfill both the norm for a normal name and Jessi's idea of how a name should be _

_AlsoI must say thank you guys for all the great reviews. It's always a pleasure to read them and it's great to see that people are actually enjoying my story_


End file.
